


Remnants of war

by Electro



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electro/pseuds/Electro
Summary: This is my first fanfic I've ever written. English is not my first language so don't expect a masterpiece, but I'll try my best. Feel free to correct me if you see any grammar mistakes.Also, the title will be changed later.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I've ever written. English is not my first language so don't expect a masterpiece, but I'll try my best. Feel free to correct me if you see any grammar mistakes.
> 
> Also, the title will be changed later.

Eren woke up due to water dripping on his face from ceiling. He wiped his eyes and looked around. All his cotenants except Gulfnir and Edda already left. Sunbeams were shining through the crack in the door, so sun probably raised a hour ago. Why he overslept again? Gulfnir was supposed to wake him up, but this idiot was still asleep.

\- Gulfnir! – Eren yelled angrily – why you haven’t woke me up?!

Older man only mumbled something under his breath and turned over from side to side. He must’ve drank too much beer yesterday evening and he suffers a hangover. Again. Edda was sitting on the cold, stony flooring, staring on the small puddle of water that formed near the door during last night’s rain. She haven’t reacted at all when pissed Eren yelled at sleeping Gulfnir.

Eren got up from his bed roll, stretched his arms and grabbed old clothes that he used as his pillow. He jumped into his boots, and headed to exit.

\- Are you scared of death? – Edda asked out of nowhere and without waiting for him to respond she continued - I am. I hear everything just stops... forever. It just all goes away, but you don't realize it. I don't want to die.

Eren sighed and left the Beggar’s Row. He didn’t wanted to talk with Edda, cause she has apparently lost much of her sanity and suffered from paranoia, so it makes speaking to her totally pointless. Also, he had things to do.   
Wooden pavement was wet and slippy, (again, thanks to rain) so Eren was doing his best to not slither to water canals. Living in the bottom level of city wasn’t nice, but after losing his mother, it was impossible for him to maintain his former household, so he had to find new location where he could sleep. Black-Briars, the strongest family faction in Riften, have overtaken his old house. They haven’t even gave him few Septims. He ended on the street only with his clothes, little hunting knife and some leftovers. He had to learn how to live on tough conditions without starving to death. That included panhandling, stealing and possibly helping local merchants for some gold or food.

That was exactly what he was planning to do now.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it. The first chapter. I hope you enjoyed atleast a bit and I'm waiting for your comments :)


End file.
